Xia
Xia was an island located in the northern region of the Matoran Universe, the homeland of the Vortixx species. History Originally created by the Great Beings, Xia was intended to be part of the Matoran Universe. Industrialized from an early point in the island's history, the Vortixx species were swiftly placed upon the landmass and charged with industrial production. Fulfilling a similar role to a number of Matoran communities, the Vortixx were met with significant competition in a number of trades. Diversifying instead into the production and handling of raw materials, the Vortixx began a process of gradual exploitation of their homeland. Roughly 95,000 Years Ago, a number of Xia-based companies were known to have raised their tariffs, causing pronounced hardship for smaller Matoran businesses and crafting guilds. Consequently, the Vortixx were known to have come into a brief trade dispute with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Following a diplomatic mission involving Makuta Mutran and Makuta Icarax. While the negotiations themselves lasted a number of days, the Vortixx collectively agreed to lower their prices and support the dwindling Matoran industries after Makuta Icarax became irate and took his anger out on the island. As the delegates departed Xia, however, it soon became clear that Mutran had misplaced a sentient rock during his stay. Adapting to its new environment, the rock grafted itself to the landscape, forming The Mountain. Over time, this feature would expand into a jagged summit, prompting the Vortixx to climb it as a right of passage. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Xia was claimed by Barraki Pridak and markedly represented the northern-most foothold of the Barraki Empire. Under Pridak's rule, all industrial produce manufactured on the island became militarized. As such, advanced weaponry became the principal export of the island. With no designated law enforcement existing in the history of the island, the will of the Toa became disenfranchised with the will of the Xian citizenry. As a result, the Vortixx began trading primarily with the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters, two factions with unsavory sentiments towards Toa and with loose ethical concepts. Following the Great Disruption, Makuta Antroz was appointed as the designated Makuta of Xia. Paying little heed to the welfare of the island's denizens, Antroz used his position to further advance his own personal ambitions of Brotherhood domination. Growing in industrial might and furthering its alliance with unethical organisations, Xia developed a reputation for itself as an island of loosely-defined morals and political corruption. With no designated law enforcement and with cooperate competition becoming heated, Xia became a cesspool of criminal activity. Roughly 2,500 years ago, Makuta Kojol, the Makuta of Artakha, was known to have journeyed to Xia in hopes of replicating an armor-eating virus and weaponizing it on behalf of the Brotherhood of Makuta. While on the island, however, and Order of Mata Nui operative named Tobduk engaged the Makuta and overwhelmed him in a brief battle. Eventually exposing the Makuta to his own virus, Kojol was assassinated on Xian soil. When word of his demise reached Destral, Makuta Teridax was known to have targeted a region of the landmass and decimated it with a platoon of Rahkshi, a chilling reminder that the Vortixx should uphold their alliance with the Brotherhood and be more careful in future. Following a failed attempt on Turaga Dume's life, the Toa Mangai were able to apprehend a Kanohi Dragon and transport it to Xia after a group of Vortixx successfully bid for the creature's ownership. Following the exchange, the Vortixx would later claim ignorance of the Rahi's existence and rumors became widespread that the Kanohi Dragon was being detained and experimented on for the purposes of producing more advanced weaponry. To Be Written... Known Inhabitants *Roodaka *Aretha *Cobarox *Racasix *Johrak *Transa *Vanembar *Vecca *Weyland *Hollian - Formerly; Deceased *Carika *Uniku Other Inhabitants *Thode - Formerly *Varis - Formerly; Deceased *Vahna - Formerly *Oto - Formerly *Lanous - Formerly; Revived Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe